Right In Front Of You
by Eb0nyBlack
Summary: Blaine has had a massive crush on Kurt for almost a year and when Kurt asks him to be his fake boyfriend of course he jumps at the chance. Can their fake relationship turn into anything more or is Blaine doomed to live a life of unrequited love?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Devon Anderson was a McKinley High no body. He had the few friends he made in glee club at the start of the year and that was it. Not many people wanted to befriend a singing and dancing homosexual who lathered gel onto his usually wild curls by the bucket load. He was at the bottom of the food chain.

He didn't really like many people at his school so the fact no body wanted to be his friend didn't really bother him, he just shook it off like it was nothing. He was used to it. He was reluctant to even speak to anybody at that school, even in glee club. He didn't really consider Rachel i'm so much better than every body else Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang friends. They were the closest thing he had to them but apart from that there was no one. Sure he'd partner up for whatever ridiculous assignment Mr Schue forced upon them, he wouldn't refuse to work with the other members of the glee club, he just never really felt as though he fit in. Even at Finn and Kurt's party a few months ago, everyone was drinking having a good time except for Blaine. He just sat by the piano and watched, taking in all the stumbling buffoons and drunken dance moves.

Despite the glee club's best efforts, Blaine didn't want to get to know any of them. Well except for one, Kurt Hummel. He was Finn's step brother. He was, in a word, gorgeous. He was the apple of Blaine's eye. Every glee club he would occupy one of the two remaining seats awaiting Kurt's arrival just so he could be near him. They didn't have to talk, not yet any way. Just sitting next to him, their thighs brushing occasionally, Blaine sneaking peeks out of the corner of his eye whenever he thought Kurt wasn't looking. That was all he needed. That was the highlight of his day.

It sounds stupid considering they've never spoken a word to each other, but Blaine had a crush. A massive, gigantic crush on the tall, skinny brown haired boy that sat two rows ahead of him in English. With the boy who spent his free periods sipping coffee from the Lima Bean and perfecting his glorious mane in his locker mirror. The boy who wasn't afraid to wear flamboyant outfits and to stand up to Karofsky, the school bully. He was handsome and courageous, what a deadly combination.

It didn't seem real that friday when Kurt turned around in glee club and asked to speak to him afterwards in private. Blaine's mind was rolling through all the possible reasons why Kurt, gorgeous, perfect, sweet, sexy, Kurt Hummel was speaking to him.

_Reason one: he wants to know if his hair looks okay? _

_Reason two: he wants some help in English, maybe he needs a tutor?_

_Reason three: he needs help preparing a dance number and none of the other guys will dance with him?_

_Reason four: he wants to pair up for Mr Schue's assignment this week?_

_Reason five: he wants to know why i have a picture of him hung up in my locker (which no one is supposed to know about)?_

_Reason six: he wants to know why i always stare at him with bedroom eyes?_

_Reason seven: he caught me sneaking a cheeky peek in the locker room after pe? _

_Reason eight: he found out it was me who accidentally bumped into him in the crowded hallway and accidentally copped a feel of that perfeclty perky ass?_

_Reason nine: he knows i like him?_

_Reason ten: he's totally in love with me and wants to have my babies?_

As much as he hoped and prayed for it to be the last one, there was doubt in his mind. It seems a bit of a stretch to believe that Kurt, the boy who has sat next to him in glee club since the start of the year and not even batted an eye lid at him, is secretly in love with him and can bear it no longer. That he has to tell Blaine.

Blaine's mind couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Kurt was in love with him and he was about to declare that to him in thirty minutes time. Would he pin him up against the cold lockers and shove his tongue down Blaine's awaiting throat. Or would he drag him into the bathroom and do unspeakable things to him?

This train of thought was not helping Blaine at all. He had thirty minutes left of glee club. Now was not the time for Blaine Jr. to get excited, shall we say, imagining Kurt's mouth caressing his own. The mere thought of it, of Kurt's luscious lips lingering over Blaine's. The thought of the other boy touching him in places he'd only dreamed of being touched. That was enough to send him over the edge and to send every ounce of blood rushing south. He could feel his growing erection being pressed against the zipper of his red jeans. The throbbing coming more rapidly with every thought of Kurt's body on his. He could not take this much longer, chancing a glance at the silent boy to his left. That only made the situation worse. All Blaine could think about was Kurt in those skin tight black jeans and that white shirt that clung to his every muscle. That boy really wasn't leaving much to the imagination, unfortunately for Blaine. He had to do something or he feared the worst might happen. He was not going to come in his pants during glee club. Things like that should not even be possible.

'Um, Mr Schue..' Blaine almost whispered with cherry red cheeks as he slowly raised his right hand, the other busy trying to hide his very noticeable privates.

'Yes Blaine?' the curly haired teacher asked from the front of the choir room.

All eyes were on Blaine now. What could be so urgent that the boy would interrupt Mr Schue's big talk on how disco is 'making a comeback' and that the New Directions should familiarise themselves with the likes of Saturday Night Fever and How Deep Is Your Love just in case the judges at sectionals decide to spring a vintage theme on them again.

'Can i excuse myself to the bathroom?' The boy replied, face gushing a deeper shade of red.

'Of course Blaine, you don't have to ask.' The teacher smiled, gesturing towards the door with his green eyes.

The boy leapt out of his seat and was reaching for the door handle when he heard Kurt ask to be excused as well.

Kurt walked into the hallway after Blaine, grabbing him by the wrist and turning him around so that they were facing each other.

'Blaine, can i talk to you for a minute' the boy asked with pleading eyes.

'I thought you wanted to talk after school?' he questioned, still confused as to why such a perfect human being was talking to him.

'Yeah, well, i, there would be too many people around. I just wanted to talk to you in private and thought now was as good a time as any.' Kurt spoke, his hand still clasping Blaine's almost shaking wrists. He was still half hard and looking into Kurt's needy eyes was not helping his situation..

'Okay, yeah sure whatever you want' Blaine spoke quickly hoping that this conversation would soon be over so that Kurt didn't have an opportunity to notice the growing bulge in Blaine's red trousers. This wasn't exactly how he'd envisioned his first proper encounter with Kurt. It was supposed to be romantic. He would sweep Kurt up, off his feet after Karofsky tried to slam him into his locker and Kurt would be so overwhelmed with gratitude he'd wrap those slim, muscular arms around Blaine's neck and pull him in to a gentle kiss. It was not supposed to be an awkward conversation during glee club while Blaine was half turned on by the mere thought of kissing Kurt.

Kurt locked his gaze on Blaine, eyes focused on the hazel green one's before him and spoke 'will you be my boyfriend?'


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine's jaw dropped. He couldn't help it. Was this real? Did Kurt genuinely just ask him to be his boyfriend? Was this one big joke? Were the entire student body of McKinley going to come out from behind some hidden screen screaming and crying with laughter at the fact Kurt asked him out and he just stood there with a pale, shocked expression plastered across his face.

'I-uh-you.. Um, what?' the words stumbled across Blaine's tongue. He really had no words. Those five words that came from Kurt's lips, he'd been waiting to hear them for almost a year now. Why now? Was he suddenly deemed boyfriend material? Did he pass some unknown test? Blaine's eyes screamed confusion and he just stood there gaping at the older boy.

'Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?'

'What? Kurt..' Blaine was even more confused now. And disappointed. Mainly disappointed though. He let himself believe that another boy could actually have feelings for him. He let himself believe that Kurt could actually have feelings for him. He should have known better. He never fell for any one who was capable of loving him back.

'I know it sounds silly but my dad, well, my dad thinks i'm gay and i don't want to let him down. I can't just, i mean, how do i tell him i'm straight? He's been under the impression that i like boys since i was a kid. Ever since i asked mom to borrow her heels and paraded around the house in them like a fully fledged beauty queen he's thought i was gay. He's morphed his entire life around the idea of having a gay son. I can't just tell him that it was all a waste.. so, i need you to be my fake boyfriend and come over for dinner on Saturday, please?' Kurt asked, pressing his hands together as if he were praying to a god he did not believe in.

Blaine honestly did not know what to do. What are you supposed to do in these situations? There isn't a book is there? Or an unspoken code that everyone just knows? 'Um, yeah, okay, sure, i'll be your fake boyfriend' He said, leaping at the chance to be near Kurt. Anything would do, even if the relationship was as fake as Santana's boobs. It was more than he had now and he was going to seize the opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday night and Saturday morning was all a blur to Blaine. All he could think about was his dinner date with Kurt later that night. _It's not a date remember Blaine, he made it perfectly clear he's not into you._

Before he knew it it was 6pm and he found himself on the Hummel's front porch. He was dressed in skinny jeans with a white shirt and a red bowtie. He accompanied this with a white sweater vest with grey and red trimming. He was so nervous you could almost smell it. His feet dancing around anxiously and his hands shaking behind him.

'Blaine!' Kurt greeted him as the door swung open and the boy moved aside to let his fake boyfriend in.

'Hey' was all he managed. No other words could form in his mouth. His eyes carressing Kurt's every curve in that outfit. The taller boy was wearing skin tight blue jeans that showed off all of his best assets and a striped top. If Blaine didn't detach his gaze from the boy's body he thought he was going to explode. He couldn't stop staring. He was the luckiest fake boyfriend ever.

'Um.. my dad's waiting in the kitchen' Kurt spoke as his cheeks burnt red. He obviously noticed Blaine staring.

The two boys were walking down the hall towards the kitchen when Kurt slid his well moisturised hand into Blaine's. Blaine could do nothing but hold on tight. He didn't want this moment to end. It was too good to be true. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, loud enough that he was sure Kurt noticed. but the boy gave no indication. He simply glanced sideways and put on his best gay face.

When they entered the room, an older gentleman was sitting at the wooden table wearing jeans and a baggy shirt. His face covered by a baseball cap.

Kurt cleared his throat 'dad, i'd like you to meet Blaine... my boyfriend.'

'Well, it's nice to meet you, Blaine. Hey, aren't you in glee? I think i remember you from Finn's party a few weeks ago? You stayed behind to help clear up after everyone, that was very noble of you. You really didn't have to' the man looked up, revealing his once masked face. He wasn't as scary or intimidating as Blaine imagined. He was fully prepared for a 6 foot something beast who was going to give him the look that all guys know as the stay away from my son or daughter/if you break my son or daughter's heart i will cut you into a million pieces and give you to the dog for breakfast.

'Yeah, i am.' he smiled shyly down at the table, remembering his first day of glee club and how he couldn't hear a single word from Mr Schue's mouth. He was too mesmirsed by the slim boy sitting on the row infront of him, gossiping to Mercedes and checking his brown hair in a compact mirror he kept in his pocket in case of emergencies. It was the first time he'd seen Kurt. And that was a day he'd never forget.

'Yeah, that's how we met' Kurt interupted, hoping to keep up the charade.

'Alright then, why don't you have a seat, dinner should be ready soon' he gestured Blaine towards two empty seats facing Mr Hummel.

Blaine sat. He was directly in Kurt's dad's line of vision. He could feel the man staring at him, trying to figure him out. Perhaps trying to figure out what Blaine's intention was with his son or maybe why Kurt was attracted to him? He wasn't exactly the stereotypical beauty. Kurt joined them swiftly after checking on the chicken in the oven.

'So how long have you been dating my son?' Burt asks as he dips his head back, taking a swig of his beer.

Blaine did not know how to respond. He was not prepared for a full frontal attack. Why didn't Kurt give him cue cards or something? What if Burt asks him Kurt's favourite colour or what size shoe he is? He'd be a goner. The boy looked a Kurt with worried eyes, begging for help but he knew the quetion was directed at him. So he answered.

'One month today sir.'

The man took a moment and then looked at his son 'You've been going out for so long and you've only just brought him round? What's the matter with you kid?'

'Well i thought we'd save it for a special occasion, like our one month anniversary.' Kurt smiled at Blaine. He moved his hand across the table and squeezed Blaine's. That one move relaxed Blaine's entire body. He felt less awkward now. He sighed silently, hoping that Kurt would never let go. The colour returned to his once anxious face as he gazed at their hands. They intertwined as though they were made for each other. Like it was fate.

'Well then, in that case i propose a toast. To Kurt and Blaine, i hope you two are very happy together.' Burt took another swig from his raised beer can and continued 'Oh and Kurt, do i need to get you more flyers from the clinic?'

'Oh my god, dad!' Kurt turned a deep shade of fuschia as his eyes screamed furiously at the man. It was like he was reliving that day of embarrassment all over again. The day Kurt will never forget: Kurt came home one day to find his dad sitting at the kitchen table with a handful of flyers. Burt sat him down and forced him to read such pamphlets as 'how do two guys have sex' and 'what's an std?'. It would forever be engraved in his brain. He could never imaginre having to reenact such a thing if his father found out the truth.

'Right, okay, i was just wondering. We'll talk about that later then.'

Dinner dragged on. It was almost painful how many questions Blaine did not have the answer to. Why was Kurts father interrogating him anyway? It's not like their relationship is real.

Blaine was thankful when desert came around. As much as he relished the opportunity to be near his beloved Kurt, he didn't think he would make it home alive at the rate Mr Hummel's questions were coming. They covered everything from Blaine's past to his home life to their relstionship even to their future together. It was never ending.

When Kurt returned with desert Blaine sighed in relief. Finally their disastrous date was coming to an end. He thought he was homefree until the unexpected happened.

'So are you two boys gonna kiss?' Burt asked once he'd demolished the white cake Kurt made earlier.

Both boys chocked on their deserts. They looked at each other and then to Burt who was awaiting an answer.

'Um, excuse me?' Blaine managed.

'You heard me. Are you going to celebrate your one month anniversary properly or what?' Neither boy could ascertain whether the bald man was serious or not.

'Dad i really don't think now is the time, we're eating!' kurt defended.

'I won't look if it'll make things easier? Come on Kurt, i want you to have every experience there is to have. I don't want you missing out on things like your one month anniversary kiss, because then, before you know it you'll be missing out on your entire life. Your lives together.'

kurt's heart sank at the idea of his dad caring so much. And so there was no other option. He put down his fork, turned to face the unsuspecting boy to his left and encased his face with his hands, pulling him in to a kiss. Their lips moved in synchronicity, mirroring the other's every move. Blaine was hesitant at first but gave in to his primal needs. He'd been waiting for this moment for too long, he wasn't about to ruin possibly his only chance.

Soon the two boys were lost in each other's embrace, totally disregarding Burt Hummel who sat with a grin plastered on his face. They forgot about everything, all they could think about, could feel was the other boy's lips on their own. Blaine's tongue wiped across Kurt's lips and the boy responded by parting them just wide enough for Blaine's tongue to creep in. Their tongues argued with an intense need for more, tasting each other, exploring. This was the moment Blaine had been dreaming about and it was really happening. His tongue was inside another boy's mouth. And not just any boy, Kurt Hummel. This was too good to be true. He did not want it to end. He wished they could just sit there cramming his tongue down the other boy's throats forever. He couldn't help his urges, it's all he's ever thought about and now he finally had it the younger boy only wanted more. He wanted all of Kurt. He didn't even care that he had an audience. All he cared about was touching, feeling, exploring every inch of that perfect boy's perfect body. To touch him in places he knew he'd never been touched.

'Am i gonna have to detach your faces using a crowbar? You're breaching the 5 minute mark' Burt teased, tapping his invisible watch.

The two boys broke away instantly. Blaine's faced flushed with embarrasment. Kurt's could not take his eyes off of Blaine. He searched the other boy's face with a dazed expression scribbled across his pale face.

'Um, i-i should go' Blaine mumbled as he collected his things and turned to the hallway 'thank you for a lovely dinner Mr Hummel. Kurt, i'll see you tomorrow.'

Kurt ran after him but as soon as he reached the front door Blaine had already left. Kurt watched from the window as the small body made his way to the car. He felt so terrible for putting Blaine through that. He should never have asked him to take part in this stupid game of his anyway. It was a family matter, he had no right involving such a kind, caring, generous person as Blaine. They were going to have to talk about this tomorrow, Kurt decided as he returned to the kitchen to clear up.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday flew by and before Blaine knew it he was heading towards his locker to get his world geography text book just before the bell rang.

'Hey.' A voice from behind spoke, catching him off guard.

Blaine span around, curious as to who was conversing with him this early in the morning; usually people only spoke to him when they needed a favour or when he was forced to work with someone on a school project.

'Hey,' Blaine started. His eyes flew open when he saw the blue eyed, pale faced beauty, he knew as Kurt Hummel, standing next to him. He was dressed in a green tartan blazer with matching skinny trousers and a black t-shirt – an outfit Blaine had never seen before. The same goes for most of his apparel though. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt bought new attire every other week or if his wardrobe was so vast that he could wear a never-been-seen-before outfit almost every day. Maybe if this relationship charade continued, he'd be able to find out. Maybe Kurt would let him see his bedroom. Who knows where that could lead…

'Oh, Kurt, hey. How's it going?' Blaine fumbled, trying to drag his fully blown pupils off Kurt's slim physique and onto that gorgeous face of his.

'Good,' he smiled, 'listen, I wanted to talk to you.'

'Okay, I'm all ears.' Blaine said, as a wave of relief washed over his body. The boy turned around to shut his locker, soon returning his gaze back to Kurt.

'…About Saturday.'

'Oh, right, yeah. Saturday…' Blaine knew this day would come, he knew he had to face the music, but he just wanted a few more moments where he could sit back and remember that somewhat, twistedly beautiful Saturday.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes. Blaine's eyes tracing the floor beneath him with embarrassment and Kurt hugging his ring binder, eyeing Blaine's eyes move, not sure how to approach the topic when Blaine looked so obviously uncomfortable.

The dead air was ambulating into the realm of unbearable by now and Kurt decided to breach the silence, 'so, the kiss,' Blaine's head snapped up at the one word, 'that was, different, huh?'

'You could say that,' Blaine's head sank again, surveying the tiled floor once more. 'I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have…' He almost whispered. He'd been unsure as to how Kurt was going react all weekend. Would he be mad? Would he tell Blaine he no longer required his services, because locking lips with him wasn't exactly part of the agenda? Would he never speak to Blaine again? Blaine's body went rigid at that thought. They were finally conversing and Kurt actually seemed to enjoy Blaine's company. He'd never forgive himself if he managed to screw this up.

'No! No, that's not what I meant. Don't be silly. Besides, I sort of initiated it anyway. If anyone's to blame it's me.'

'I was still out of bounds.'

'Hey, will you stop beating yourself up, I'm kind of glad it happened.'

'You-you are?' Blaine swallowed audibly, his eyes examining Kurt's honest face, seeking any indication of dishonesty on his part.

'Well, I mean, it was bound to happen eventually. But if this makes you uncomfortable we can stop. I'll tell my dad that we broke up and you don't have to do this anymore, if that's what you want?'

'No!' Blaine replied with a bit too much force.

Kurt's face sparked interest at Blaine's overblown reaction.

'Sorry, I mean, no. I'm fine with, this.' Blaine spoke more levelly, trying to redeem himself.

'Okay, if you're sure.'

Kurt looked so happy that Blaine was unable to stop himself from reminiscing about that one intimate moment they shared; remembering those soft lips on his, the aftershave that graced Kurt's neck, the taste of coffee and cake on Kurt's tongue.

He was so lost in his own mind – filled to the brim with thoughts of Kurt – that he couldn't form logical sentences. Or, for that matter, recognise that Kurt had been talking at him about a completely unknown topic, because Kurt was standing right in front of him, with those oceanic orbs that glistened with every flawless smile. He was a mere foot away and Blaine could taste his warmth, smell that same aftershave laced with hairspray – it was intoxicating.

'Blaine? Blaine? Hello? Earth to Blaine, is anybody home?' Kurt's slightly high pitched voice broke through Blaine's trance and brought him back into the real world, where Kurt would never be his.

'Oh, uh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?' Blaine asked, eyes apologetically scanning Kurt's face, as if it held the answer.

'Are you okay? You zoned out there a bit?'

'Yeah, no, I'm fine, sorry. What were you saying?'

'I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?'

'What, with your dad again because I don't think he-'

'Oh, no no no.' Kurt interrupted as his cheeks darkened slightly with a rosy glow. 'Actually, I thought we could hang out, just the two of us.'

'Oh.' Blaine was taken back; was he really being offered the opportunity to spend more time this perfect creature?

Alarm quickly danced across Kurt's elegant features as he noted Blaine's hesitance.

'You don't have to if you don't want to, I was just-'

'Don't be ridiculous, of course I want to.'

'You do?'

'Yeah, that sounds great. What did you have in mind?'

'Well there's this new Sandra Bullock movie out on Friday; we could go see that and get a coffee at the Lima Bean or Starbucks or Costa or whatever, afterwards.'

'Okay, yeah.' Blaine beamed a toothy smile at Kurt to refrain from blurting out 'it's a date.'


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was usually excited for Glee Club – it was a chance to be near Kurt. Today was different. His excitement had been replaced with fear. He was nervous; his entire body was numb in anticipation and he could feel a heavy swelling sensation in the pit of his stomach.

He almost chickened out, but when the bell rang for fifth period he was there, sitting in his usual seat on the front row. He was alone, filling the room with his solitude. He sat on his hands whilst his eager feet tapped out an unrecognisable melody and his lips mouthed the words.

Blaine's trance was soon broken when he heard the door to the choir room push open. His head snapped up immediately, but Kurt was no where to be seen.

'Hey Blaine, where is everyone?' Came a voice from behind a stack of papers.

'Oh hey Mr Schue,' he replied with disappointed eyes. 'I dunno, I was expecting everyone to be here before me…'

'Oh,' he replied, eyeing the suspiciously empty room before settling his work onto the clear desk. 'That's weird. There's not an assembly is there?'

Blaine simply shrugged. He didn't want to waste his voice. He'd been practising this song for weeks and he'd perfected every last note. He was not going to ruin it by entertaining Mr Schue with small talk.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for the better part of ten minutes before making any attempt to ease their pain.

'I don't think anyone is com-' Mr Schue was cut off by a dramatic swing of the door. The rest of the Glee Club filled in and took their allotted seats without a word.

'Guys, where have you been? It's ten minutes into the lesson. Need I remind you that Sectionals are coming up soon? We don't have the luxury of wasting time like you may do in other classes! Get your act together.'

His words haunted the dead air. All of the Glee Club sat still, scared to talk. Mr Schue obviously wasn't in his usual playful mood. You could see the anger boiling his skin and he turned a slightly light shade of pink.

Blaine's eyes wandered to Kurt. The boy was sitting next to him as per usual. His eyes softened when Kurt met his glance and a smile crept across his face.

'Mr Schue?' Blaine half-whispered, turning away from Kurt.

'Yes Blaine?' He responded with a bitter taste on his tongue.

'I have a song I'd like to sing, if that's okay?'

'Oh, um, yeah, okay, sure Blaine. The floor is yours.' He said, gesturing Blaine forward.

Blaine leapt out of his seat, transferring his nerves into excitement, and stood firmly before the group – he was directly in front of Kurt. Blaine's eyes searched the other boy, settling on his face in a locked gaze. His sweaty palms were clamped together and he spoke with curved lips, 'this, uh, this is a song that I've had in my head a lot lately. I thought maybe if I sang for you,' his eyes quickly scanned Kurt's face and then explored the sea of people looking attentively at him. 'Then I'd be able to…' He dipped his head, shaking it once before continuing, 'it doesn't matter. I hope you like it.'

Blaine nodded to the band and the music began.

_Out on the street corner,  
just like every morning I sit here  
and I watch you walk my way._

He took a step forward, closing the distance between himself and Kurt.

_And even though I don't know you,  
as you get closer I swear I feel  
my heart start racing, aching._

The pain swelled in Blaine's eyes and his heart raced with every look towards Kurt.

_Maybe it's in my mind  
and maybe I'm only dreaming  
and I swear you catch my eye,  
as you walk on by.  
Oh why you gotta leave me so blue?_

_Baby why can't you see  
that I'm the only one for you?  
You could search the world over,  
but you'll never find another so true.  
'Cause if you're looking for love,_

Blaine's eyes were locked onto Kurt now. His entire body ached from the truth in his words. His pain pooled at the bottom of his hazel orbs and he fought hard not to choke on this next line.

_I'm standing right in front of you. _

Kurt looked away, breaking their connection and wrapped himself up in his lean arms. Blaine wanted nothing more than to be the person Kurt held in such an embrace; he wanted his closeness and his love and hoped that this song would be enough to let Kurt know._  
_  
_I bet your heart, like mine,  
has been broken by someone.  
We never should have given it to,  
so we put up a wall to keep from falling so hard._

Blaine's voice was soft and gentle like the summer's wind. His lips wrapped around every word, feeling the emotion behind them. This song meant so much to him; he only hoped he was doing it justice.

_It's so sad.  
'Cause there's such good love inside  
and I've been hoping that I might find,  
someone who feels the same way; _

_someone to share my life,  
on this beautiful ride together._

_We could see it all through._

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes boring into him, but he couldn't bear to return the look.

_Baby why can't you see,  
that I'm the only one for you?  
You could search the world over,  
but you'll never find another so true.  
'Cause if you're looking for love,  
I'm standing right in front of you._

Blaine turned around and widened the gap between him and the group. He knew if he stood so close to Kurt that he would never make it to the end of the song. He had to distance himself before he became a blubbering mess on the choir room floor.

_So this morning, I'm just going to walk up and say hello to you.  
'Cause if given a choice between love and being alone,  
I know which one,  
I know which one I choose._

He turned for one more glance towards Kurt before sitting at the piano and playing out the rest of the chords.

_And give me a chance,  
I'd be a better man for you.  
And open your heart boy,  
let me make your dreams come true._

You can search the world over,  
but I can take it to the moon.  
'Cause if you're looking for love,  
I'm standing right in front of you.

_Standing right in front of you._

_Open your eyes, I'm standing right in front of you._

_Just give me a chance baby,  
I'm standing right in front of you._

The music faded out but Blaine remained seated at the piano.

The room erupted with applause. The girls stood, teary eyed, clapping frantically and pulling up the guys to show their adulation. Mr Schue couldn't be heard over their response.

Mr Schue stood up and joined Blaine near the piano, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. 'Wow, Blaine, that was… Ah, that was beautiful man. What brought that on?' Mr Schue spoke once the uproar had decreased in volume.

'I dunno, there's just something I wanted to get off my chest and this song seemed like the only way to do that; it was the only one that truly expressed how I've been feeling recently.'

'Good on you. Now, if you'll take a seat,' Mr Schue requested, directing Blaine with his right arm, 'we can start our new assignment.'

Blaine did as he was told and sat down next to Kurt. There was unease in the atmosphere between the two boys.

'Now,' Mr Schue started, rubbing his hands together, 'Blaine's performance has kind of inspired me. I'd like to kick off our prep for Sectionals by giving you a new assignment.' He turned around to write on the whiteboard. 'Love. Love is the theme for Sectionals, which means we need to really hit the ground running with ballads. So, for this week, I want you all to choose a love song that means a lot to you. I want it to really be from the heart; don't just pick the first love song you find on iTunes. I want this to be special.'

'Um, Mr Schue?' Tina raised her hand from the back row.

'Yes Tina,' he replied.

'Is it okay if we perform it with someone else or does it have to be a solo?'

'You can choose to do a duet or a solo, I don't mind. For a duet you'll really have to connect with your partner or it won't work. You can't just sign a love song to anyone and expect it to have the same impact as it would if you sang it to your boyfriend or girlfriend.'

Before they had a chance to digest that information, Rachel snapped, 'Finn and I already have the perfect song selected, don't we babe?' Her voice got more irritating with each syllable and the class groaned at her outburst.

'Oh, uh, I dunno, do we?' Finn mumbled, not really listening to what his girlfriend was nagging him about.

You could see the hurt on her face, but before she vocalised it, someone interrupted. 'Oh get over yourself Berry, you're never going to outshine Wondergay over here after that sickeningly sweet song.'

'You don't have to project your anger onto me Santana,' Rachel barked back.

'And yet I chose to anyway,' she replied with a smug smirk on her tanned face.

'Okay! Ladies! Retract the claws please.' Kurt requested. 'I think we can all agree that Blaine's song was beautiful,' _like you _ Blaine thought with heart shaped eyes, 'but can we let Mr Schue finish, I'd like to go home sometime today.'

'Big plans tonight, ey Hummel?' Santana mocked, with a dramatic wink for all to see.

Blaine froze. He already knew the answer to that question. Kurt had plans alright, with him.

_What if they make fun of him and he backs out and gives me some lame excuse like im re-ordering my sock draw?! Oh God…_

'Actually, yes.'

The room was drowned in wolf whistles and 'ooo's immediately.

Kurt was blushing now, his face turning a deeper shade of red than his jeans.

'Who with? Who with? Come on, tell us!' Tina pleaded, bobbing like an excited puppy.

'Calm down, it's just Blaine.' Oh, _just _Blaine.

It was amazing how much pain one single word could cause; Blaine felt as though he'd been punched in the gut 72 times and then ran over by a tractor.

_Love really does hurt._


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was at home, rummaging through his outfits for tonight when his pocket started to vibrate. He reached in and pulled out his phone.

**New Text Message: From: Blaine:**

Hey, I can't make it tonight, sorry!

Kurt frowned before jabbing in his reply.

He waited by his phone, willing it to vibrate once more. It didn't.

...

On Friday morning Blaine stood at his locker, staring blankly into the darkness.

'Hey, what happened last night?' A voice penetrated his consciousness.

Blaine gave a stumbled pivot, still lost in his thoughts.

'Oh, hey Kurt.' He replied, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

'So, are you gonna tell me why you blew me off last night?' His words were laced with confusion.

'What? I didn't blow you off. I was just busy; I had lots of work to do, that's all.'

Kurt didn't seem to buy it, but let it slide, 'why don't we just reschedule?'

'Um-'

'Tomorrow? Like we originally planned?' Kurt interrupted, not giving Blaine a chance to respond. His eyes were beaming now, matched by a dazzling smile – teeth included. He even did a little bounce as bare arms hugged his folders.

Blaine was taken aback. His surprise was evident on his face; he looked like a rabbit in the headlights.

'Blaine?' Kurt shook him by the arm, but he was gone. 'Hello? Blaine?'

'What? Yeah? Uh, sorry.'

'What's up with you today?'

'Oh,' he shook his head, 'nothing. I'll talk to you later?'

'Okay.' Kurt replied before turning and heading towards first period.

Blaine stood still, watching Kurt disappear into the crowd with wide eyes.

'What's going on with you and Lady Hummel?' a feminine voice asked from behind.

Blaine turned around, finding himself face to face with Santana. She was clad in her Cheerios uniform with a curious look plastered onto her face.

Her eyebrow cocked at his delayed reaction, as if he'd confirmed her suspicions.

'What? Nothing.'

'Oh really? So, you wouldn't be surprised if I told you there are rumours going around that you are a bottom?' She questioned.

Blaine was stunned. His features mirrored his inner shock. 'What? There are rumours about that?'

'Not yet…' Santana answered, giving him a once over with her fierce eyes. 'So it's true?' She asked with a smug smirk tugging at her lips. It was a rhetorical question.

Blaine did not answer. He didn't want to feed her need for gossip on everyone's personal lives – whether it was true or not. He turned to face his open locker and removed his English textbook and novel, shoving them into his messenger bag.

'I always took Hummel as a bottom.' Santana quipped.

Blaine slammed his locker shut as he proclaimed, 'We're not having sex!' His reaction was louder than anticipated and he gave a quick glance around the almost empty hallway before returning to Santana's bitch glare.

'Are you sure about that?' She asked.

'Yes. Very. He's straight, remember?'

'Oh please. The only one Hummel is fooling with that crap is himself; and you obviously.'

Blaine's blood boiled at her words and he clenched his small fists.

'What are you talking about?' He spat.

'Just look at him,' she pointed Blaine behind him with a nudge of her head. They stared at Kurt further down the hallway talking to Mercedes. 'He practically breathes gay.'

'You're wrong about him.'

'My psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong,' she countered with a serious tone.

'Well it is this time.'

'Oh really? So what do you call that thing yesterday?'

'What thing?'

'You know, when you serenaded Lady Hummel; his ovaries practically exploded.'

'You're crazy.' He retorted.

'You're right, I bet he would have reacted the same way if I got up there and sang a love song to him.' Sarcasm rolled off her tongue I waves.

'It wasn't _to_ him,' Blaine replied defensively.

'Of course not baby. Were you singing to your other hobbit friends who are too small and adorable to be seen by the naked eye?' She sassed, raking her eyes over his short stature.

Blaine simply rolled his eyes; these short jokes were getting old.

'There was so much sexual tension between you two, even _I_ was getting turned on.'

Santana gave him one final glare before making her way down the abandoned corridor. Blaine's eyes followed, watching her high pony swing with each stride she took. His face was still tinted with various shades of red; his fists were still clenched and his jaw was still tense. There was something about her cockiness and bitchy attitude that made him want to grind his teeth into tiny nubs of enamel. He really needed to let off some steam before he snapped – he didn't want a repeat of last year.

...

Blaine stood alone in the gym. Pearlescent beads of sweat gleamed down his sun-kissed skin and dripped onto the hard floor. His white tank was drenched in his perspiration - if it weren't for the red hoodie he had zipped half way up, his abdomen would be completely exposed. His hands were disguised by red pleather gloves that strapped across small wrists and his black shorts clung to his quadriceps like another layer of skin.

His hands were raised, level to his chest and he threw quick jabs at the black vinyl sack that hung from a metal chain. The bag swung with each hit, ringing metallic tunes throughout the gym that battled Blaine's heavy breathing. Every exhale was matched by the sound of pleather to vinyl and the chiming of the chain above.

The door swung open but Blaine's rhythm remained constant; he could only see a figure in his peripheral vision. The shadow coughed quietly, hoping to draw attention to their presence but Blaine paid them none.

The figure spoke; their voice was barely audible from the harsh gasps Blaine emanated. 'I was thinking we could go for a coffee,' a slightly high pitched voice said, 'once you're done here obviously.'

It was Kurt.

Blaine could not muster a response. He continued the common collisions between his fists and the bag. His eyes never left his focal point.

'Um Blaine? Are you even listening?' Kurt persisted, trying to break through Blaine's conscious. He stepped closer, his eyes closely observing the sweaty boy.

Suddenly Blaine's heavy arms flopped to his side; his body trying desperately to regain oxygen. He brought one arm up to wipe the sea of glistening water from his forehead before facing Kurt.

'Now that I have your full attention, I'd like to-'

'What is your problem?' Blaine interrupted. Despite attacking a plastic sack of rags for the past hour, his anger had not diminished like it normally did. Boxing had always bee his release, but for some unknown reason, it wasn't working today.

'Excuse me?' Kurt replied at a loss.

'Ever since I agreed to this stupid arrangement I've had nothing but crap. I'm fed up pretending to be your boyfriend okay? I don't want to be that. I'm not going to be some toy you can manipulate; someone you use whenever it's convenient for you.'

His lips remained slightly parted, inhaling lungfuls of air with every opportunity.

'Okay, look Blaine, you don't have to do it anymore,' Kurt reasoned, attempting to soothe Blaine into a sea of calmness with his oceanic orbs and serene tone. 'I get it, it's exactly the way you wanted to spend your time anyway.'

Without warning, Blaine let out a thunderous laugh that filled the room. 'Oh my God, are you really that stupid?' He took a moment to lick his dried lips before continuing, 'Kurt, I agreed to do it because that is _exactly_ how I want to spend my time; it's exactly how I've always wanted to spend it. I want to spend all of my time with _you_. And the only way that was ever going to happen was if I agreed to your stupid plan.'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Kurt replied, shaking his head. Kurt's eyes traced the streams of sweat down his taut surface, until he found Blaine's hazel orbs. His eyes were almost swallowed whole by the darkness of his pupils and his eyebrows furrowed at Blaine's words.

'I'm not. Before this, you barely said two words to me and we've been in glee club and English together for years. This was the only way I could be close to you and it's caused me nothing but hurt, so I'm through. I'm done, Kurt.'

'Blaine…' He began, stepping closer towards the spent boy; his eyes softened with every pace.

'Save it Kurt, I don't want to hear it.'

To make it clear that they were done talking, Blaine's hands shot up to his chest and he resumed his previous rhythm, stabbing the vinyl surface more violently with each jab. Kurt took the hint and backed out into the hallway, leaving Blaine alone once more.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday night – 7:15 to be precise – and Blaine sat solemnly on his sofa listening to the ticking of his clock. With each tap his mind delved further into the realm of self pity; he should be out with Kurt right now. His entire body ached at the thought.

Tap, tap, taptap, tap.

This time the tapping came from the front door.

Blaine's curious head snapped up. He wasn't expecting anyone and his parents wouldn't be home until late Monday night.

This mystery drew Blaine towards the wooden frame and his hand raced to turn the door knob. A gust of wind propelled the door open.

Before Blaine could utter a word, Kurt's lips smacked against his. His fingers entwined in Blaine's gelled hair and pulled him closer. The piercing wind crashed against their bodies but it was undetectable as the boys lost themselves in the heat of the kiss.

Suddenly Blaine pulled away as if he'd bee burnt from the sparks he felt during the kiss.

'Kurt,' he breathed, 'what are you doing here?' Blaine's confused words still left a bitter taste on his tongue.

'I had to see you,' he reasoned as one hand carefully plucked a stray hair from Blaine's face and brushed it back into the gelled mess.

Blaine took another step back, 'I'm so confused Kurt.' Liquid pools of pain clouded his eyes, blurring his vision. He remained still, tentatively shaking his head, trying to make sense of this.

'Blaine…' Kurt approached him but halted when the boy held out a shaky palm.

'Stop. Okay? Just stop.' He fought hard to suppress the tsunami of emotion that drew closer with every look Kurt gave him.

'Why would you do this to me? Are you even gay? Just tell me Kurt. I _need_ to know.' Blaine's voice was desperate and angry. His eyes were sore from battling his tears. He gritted his teeth waiting for a response.

'I- I don't know.'

'How can you not know? You either like guys or you don't.' Blaine clenched his fists and squeezed his lids shut trying to keep the tears at bay.

'I just… I don't know, it's not that simple,' he stated as his eyes searched for Blaine's.

Their eyes locked and Blaine could feel a single tear flow down his rosy cheek.

'I've got all night,' Blaine stated bluntly, not willing to give Kurt the opportunity to swindle himself out of this.

Kurt sighed, 'I don't know what it is…about you…but, ever since we started spending time together, that's all I've thought about. You're all I've thought about. I've never felt this way about another guy. So no, I don't know if I like guys; all I know is that I like _you.'_

Blaine's hazel orbs relaxed and let the tidal waves rush down his face. His red eyes were still frozen on Kurt and his stained cheeks glistened under the artificial light.

He couldn't see past the tears and was taken aback when he felt Kurt's lips cover his mouth once again. Their lips glided over one another sensually. Kurt's needy mouth poured hot air down Blaine's throat and he let out a broken moan in response.

Blaine's balled fists clasped at the hem of Kurt's shirt and pulled him closer until their bodies stood flush against each other. He could feel the muscles beneath Kurt's shirt rubbing against his own with every movement, making his body hungry for more.

Kurt's legs eagerly parted with a nudge of Blaine's knee. He thrust against Kurt's erection with perhaps more force than was necessary and lost his balance. Both boys crumbled onto the stone floor. A loud hiss left Blaine's lips as the cold floor stung his exposed skin.

Not even 30 seconds had passed before Kurt's lips found Blaine's again. Blaine couldn't hold back his throaty moan any longer and Kurt took this opportunity, darting his tongue in-between his parted lips as his wandering hands explored the body beneath him.

Blaine's hips thrust upwards instinctively when Kurt's lips began to devour his neck and collarbone. Kurt hummed against his skin in response before sucking at the smooth surface. The vibrations trailed down Blaine's body, dragging him into a state of pure arousal. His hips jerked upwards again, crying for more. After one more squeal of desperate need from Blaine's kiss swollen lips, Kurt dug his hips down hard.

Blaine tugged at Kurt's hair, dragging his lips back up his red neck and onto his own. His body tingled with every roll of Kurt's small hips. This sensation intensified when he heard Kurt release a deep groan in response to Blaine's hand clawing at his ass, driving his thrusts harder and faster.

Blaine was relieved when he felt Kurt's chest lift from his. He gasped in air as quickly as was possible whilst Kurt repositioned himself. His lust blown pupils watch as Kurt placed one knee either side of him, dropping his firm ass onto his crotch.

A devilish smile crept across Kurt's face as he rolled against Blaine's erection. Blaine winced with each grind of his hips and dug his fingers into Kurt's hips. Strong hands guided Kurt's hips, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. The heat from Blaine's fingers spiralled through Kurt, causing his stomach to coil. Every grind of their hips, every throaty moan made him throb painfully.

Somewhere amidst the panting and moaning came a sound. A whistle – a wolf whistle at that.

It took a while for it to register before Kurt found where the noise had come from: the door. Their animalistic instincts must have fully taken over earlier as they had forgotten to shut the door and now, because of that little slip up, they had an audience.

Kurt jumped off Blaine. His cheeks were stained red from embarrassment and the heat of their situation. He was still hard but the awkwardness of this situation would soon solve that.

'Kurt, what is it?' Blaine asked puzzled as he peeled himself from the stone cold floor. Once his feet were firmly planted on the ground, he made his way to Kurt and followed his line of sight.

_Shit._

'You two put on quite a show,' a voice declared.

All colour faded from Kurt's face. He was now ghostly white – like usual.

Blaine's eyes were as wide as saucers as he thought of an explanation. Nothing came to him.

'Um, we,' Blaine stuttered.

'Relax Blaine, you don't have to explain yourself to me.'

'Rightt. Yeah, okay. Um, this is Kurt,' Blaine gestured towards his pale partner.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt,' the voice said with a flirtatious tone.

'Um, thanks,' Kurt replied with a shaky voice. 'And you are?'

'This is Chandler,' Blaine explained once he regained control of his breathing and steadied his voice. 'He's an old friend of mine.'

'Oh, it's nice to meet you, Chandler,' he managed, still uncomfortable with this encounter.

Chandler smiled before turning to Blaine, 'he's cute. You should definitely keep him.' His gaze returned to Kurt, dragging his eyes over his entire body. 'Especially with an ass like that.'

Kurt flushed furiously and stared at the ground. He doesn't really get compliments very often so he was amiss as to how to respond. Smiling at the ground seemed like the best option he had.

'What are you doing here Chandler?' Blaine said slightly agitated. He'd only just gotten Kurt, he was not ready for someone else to try and steal him away; especially not his best friend. He was right about his ass though.

'It's Friday dude. Friday is our night, remember? We've been hitting Scandals every Friday for the past year.' Chandler turned his attention towards Kurt before adding, 'why don't you join us? I'd love to see more of that magical hip action.'

Ignoring Chandler's obvious euphemism and his bedroom eyes, Kurt looked to Blaine, 'what's Scandals?'

'It's just some bar we go to,' he explained, choosing his words carefully.

'Just some bar?!' Chandler challenged, 'dude, it's the best gay bar in the county.'

'You go to a gay bar?' Kurt asked with amused eyes and a mirrored tone.

'Just to dance,' he defended himself. 'Look Chandler, I can't come tonight okay?'

'Looks like you were about to when I arrived,' he quipped, eyeing Kurt once more.

Blaine was used to Chandler's crudeness, but not in front of Kurt. His face turned an instant shade of fuchsia; his skin burning from the lava running through his veins.

'So, shall we go now or do you two want to finish up? I'm not against voyeurism.'

Kurt could see the anger in Blaine's eyes and decided to weigh in. 'Let's go.'

'What? But Kurt you're-'

'Wanting to explore this side of me,' he interrupted.

'Are you sure?' Blaine looked at him with caring eyes that made Kurt's heart ache. 'We don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable…'

'No I want to. It'll be fun to see what the resident gays of Lima, Ohio get up to in their spare time.'

'That's the spirit tight jeans. Now, after you,' Chandler gestured, moving out of the doorway for Kurt to slip through.

'Make sure you shut the door this time Blaine,' his friend teased as he walked Kurt to the car.


End file.
